Dragon Ball Y
by Jonas Xerxes
Summary: This is the story of an AU where instead of Pilaf wishing Goku as a little kid again by accident, it was be Goku who made the wish of humans with pure hearts becoming Saiyans, watch as Goku, his friends, and the new Saiyans take on new challenge as they usurper in a new age with the reborn warrior race on Dragon Ball Y!
1. The Grand Wish

**Dragon Ball Y Episode 001 – The Grand Wish**

New Saiyans Saga

* * *

**Reminder: Hello, I am the creator of the fanfiction the Dragon Ball Y and here is how I do this, rule A: I work on a chapter or update when I find or make the time for it, so be patience. Rule B: While I'm attending college for two days per week (including tutoring on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday in the morning), I'll be sure to work on my spare time whenever my college assignments are done. And rule C: While we're on the subject, please try to remember that I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT since they all belong to their respected owners/creators, but have only created this fanfiction in respect and creativity, so enjoy the fanfiction. One more thing, in this version, Goku will remain as an adult and there will be pairing with existing and OC characters. This is a remake of the Dragon Ball GT series, but new characters, new adventures and pretty soon a whole new sets of Dragonballs so please enjoy!**

* * *

(It has been 20 years since the battle with Majin Buu, Goku, the protector of Earth, has been training his pupil, Uub, the human reincarnation of the evil Majin Buu (Kid Buu), for 10 years. On Kami's Lookout, the two battle it out within the lookout, during their battle, unknown to them a giant robot with extension arms was struggling to climb the surface of the lookout until an explosion from Goku's Kamehameha and Uub's Final Flash-like energy wave and allow them to land roughly or crash to the wall structure of the temple roughly.)

[?/Pilaf]: Uh? Am I bleeding?

[?/Mai]: I think you'll be fine!

[?/Shu]: I can't see you sire!?

Emperor Pilaf: Well something hurts pretty bad. (After the hatch opened, it reveal Emperor Pilaf, the initial enemy of Goku and his friends, older and recovering.) Thanks to decades of gut wrenching perseverance and research this is the last pain I'll feel in my search for the Dragon Balls. By then, my reckoning will be at hand. And all of humanity will know the name Emperor Pilaf! It will be enemas with fear and with power and strength! (The Pilaf Machines, piloting by an elderly Shu and Mai, got up. After entering his Pilaf Machine, Shu picked him up and placing him into ground, but Pilaf was upside down.) The world will know me as king, King Emperor Pilaf! (However, another explosion occurred, the aftermath of the battle left the lookout into shambles and as a door was opened it shows a worn out Uub and Goku walking out to the temple seeing Dende and Mr. Popo, who are confused yet waiting for an answer.)

Son Goku: We're finished, Dende!

Dende: Well! Don't keep us in suspect! How did Uub do?

Son Goku: He pass with flying colors! I was really impressed. I have to admit though I haven't had a battle warming me up like that since Frieza.

Mr. Popo: How does it feel to graduate, Uub?

Uub: Really good! (Groaning roughly) (Uub began to pass out as Mr. Popo catches him and Goku became worried.)

Son Goku: Uub, are you okay? (Grunting) (Then Goku passed out as well by falling into the ground.)

Dende: Popo, get the first aid kit.

Mr. Popo: (Gasped) (Meanwhile with Pilaf's Gang, they made their way into an unknown room with a table of some sort.)

Emperor Pilaf: (Laughing insanely.) I FOUND THEM! At long last! I've found them. (Overjoyed, Pilaf grab one of the seven dust covered orange orbs.)

Mai: They don't look like any dragonballs I've seen?! (As Pilaf began rubbing the dragon ball while keeping on his smile.)

Emperor Pilaf: Oh, they don't, uh! (After cleaning the dragon ball, it was revealed to have a black star as Mai and Shu observes it.) Then feast your eyes on this.

Mai: The star is... black?

Emperor Pilaf: That's right! These are the black star dragon balls! They were made a long time ago before Kami separated from Piccolo. (Pilaf slowly juggled the dragon ball up and down.) And I know this because I am a brilliant researcher and an unrivaled mastermind. (Pilaf blew out a big breath to clear dust away from the dragon balls, but the dust was covering Mai and Shu.)

Mai &amp; Shu: (Coughing)

Emperor Pilaf: Awesome, aren't they?

Mai &amp; Shu: Huh! Uh?

Emperor Pilaf: AREN'T THEY!?

Shu: Uh? What now?

Emperor Pilaf: (Chatting frustrated.) YOU IDIOTS- (Pilaf slipped as he hit the table with his head and fell down the stair while removing the cover.)

Shu: Sire!?

Mai: Emperor Pilaf!

Emperor Pilaf: You boneheads! What's awesome is these balls are twice more powerful than the other ones because they made when Kami and Piccolo were still one, just like I told you not ten seconds ago. (Mai picks up the one black star ball with an amazed face.)

Mai: Huh! So if these are stronger, do they grant more than one wish or do they give you more with each wish granted. (With the cover removed it thus revealing that the table was really a carrier for skeletons, which scared Shu upon seeing them. Pilaf fell on his back and the one black star ball landed on his face.)Cause if you get a stronger wish than I-

Emperor Pilaf: Give it! (Growling.) The wish is mine to make! I order you to pick up the rest of the Dragon Balls from those skeletons immediately.

Mai: Yes, Emperor! (Outside the temple, Goku and Uub have recover and getting ready to depart separately. Goku, a 45 year old Saiyan, still in his prime body, with black spiky hair/eyes light skin wearing a blue gi, with ochre pants, pink wristbands, white stocking and a white sash. Uub is a 20 year old dark skin Human with a green gi and pants, yellow wristbands and red boots.)

Son Goku: I hope you're as proud as we are, Uub. You've certainly earned it.

Uub: Thanks for everything, guys. I just hate to leave the lookout like this.

Dende: Don't worry about it Uub, it's been through a lot worse. Mr. Popo and I can fix it right up, really. Besides, you need to get back to your family, I'm sure they miss you.

Uub: Thank Dende. Well, Goku. I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done. (Uub shook Goku's hand in gratitude.) You've changed my life.

Son Goku: Hey. Don't thank me! I got just as much out of it as you did!

Uub: Really?

Son Goku: Yeah, you're a great teacher!

Uub: (Laughed.) that's funny, Goku. I'll see you guys later. Take care. (Uub flies out of the lookout and headed for home.) (Afterwards, the Pilaf Gang gathered the black star dragon balls as Pilaf exits his Pilaf Machine as the black star dragon balls were being place in the right order walking closer to them.)

Emperor Pilaf: All we have ever worked for has culminate for this moment.

Shu: Such a happy day. I don't know what the word culminate means, but I do know I'm glad you guys brought me along. (Crying loudly.) (After Shu started crying, Pilaf was sobbing a bit for this greatest "accomplish" with ease until Mai intervene.)

Mai: Excuse me guys, but I noticed that every time were on the brink of success something inability happens to keep us away from it, so what you say we hurry it up with this. (After finishing her point, Pilaf decided to get serious.)

Emperor Pilaf: Uh yeah, right of course. (In the temple, Goku finished eating to fill his tank.)

Son Goku: That's what I call a meal, so when is the second course gonna be ready? (Dende and Mr. Popo became shockingly speechless.)

Dende: Second course? (After getting over his shock, Dende could have sworn he saw Goku frown.) What's wrong, Goku?

Goku: Nothing, it's just… I can't help but wonder just how the world will go on if Vegeta and me die someday. I mean, I know Gohan and the others are capable of handling opponents like Frieza and Cell, but it wouldn't hurt to have more pure Saiyans with pure hearts to help keep the world safe. (Dende began to understand with Goku as he too feel the sympathy of being the fewer Namekians on Earth. After Goku got rid of his sad mood and returned his smile with a good one. At the same time, Pilaf then began to call forth the eternal dragon.)

Emperor Pilaf: Now RISE! RISE, SHENRON! (The sky began to darken and the black star dragon balls began to glow as Pilaf giggles manically. Goku began to leave for home.)

Son Goku: Well, I better get going! I haven't been home in a few years and I'm betting my wife won't be too happy with me. (Goku sensed something was going on in the temple, as the glowing light grew larger as an eternal red dragon, larger than both Shenron and Porunga, is summoned, with whiskers on its chin and glowing yellow eyes.)

Ultimate Shenron: WHY HAVE YOU SUMMON ME? (Growling mildly.) (Mai and Shu were scared and shrieking.)

Son Goku: Hey, what's going on here?! (The Pilaf Gang turn around to see the person who spoke entering the scene.) Who's there? (Mai and Shu screamed in fear as they recognize this man as Goku, the little kid who thawed their plans in the past, except for Pilaf.)

Mai: (Screaming fearfully.)

Shu: It's him!

Son Goku: Hey, I know you guys, don't I?! I can't place it but I feel like I know you guys! Do you know me? (Mai and Shu shriekers fearfully as Pilaf was confused as he still didn't recognize Goku.) What's wrong, cat got your tongue.

Emperor Pilaf: Hey, Shu. Who is that?

Shu: Uh, it's that little kid Goku all grown up. (This news shocked Pilaf as he finally remembered as his head grew in a comedic way.)

Emperor Pilaf: You mean "THE" Goku! You're telling me that guy is the little brat who always put himself between me and my greatness.

Mai: Only now he's grown up. And he has a body that looks like it was chiseled out of marbles.

Son Goku: Yeah, I remember you now! You're Emperor Pilaf, right?

Emperor Pilaf: Ah, you must have me confused for someone else! (Whistling weakly)

Son Goku: Nah, you're Emperor Pilaf alright. I had a hard time forgetting blue skin and pointy ears.

Emperor Pilaf: (Growling annoyed.) Shu! Mai! Annihilate this guy! (Mai and Shu launches missiles from their Pilaf Machine as Goku became serious as the rocket missiles aim at him he jumped up grabbing two in midair and stop the last one with his foot. As shock in an awkwardly way went to the Pilaf Gang as Goku stop the missiles with ease.)

Son Goku: All these years and the three of you are still up to no good.

Emperor Pilaf: (Whining scarily.) (Growling angrily.) Oh yeah! (Goku, still unknown of the appearance of the Ultimate Shenron.) Well you've grown from a little nuisance into an even bigger one.

Son Goku: Well, you're the bad guys! I'm supposed to stop your evil plans.

Emperor Pilaf: Get away from me! You're three times my size! (Goku notice that he was right as looked at himself as the mood returned.)

Son Goku: Really? Gosh, I haven't realize it, but you know something. If it was possible, I wish there were new members of my kind with pure hearts like me and Vegeta roaming the Earth! (Hearing Goku's unintended wish, Ultimate Shenron decided to grant it as it was the only wished said.)

Ultimate Shenron: SO BE IT! (Ultimate Shenron's eyes glow as a part of Goku's energy was being drawn from his body as Ultimate Shenron creates a large Spirit Bomb-like sphere containing Saiyan energy and DNA. Upon its completions the sphere shatters into the Earth with the images of Great Apes appearing on the scatter energies flowing down the Earth.) PURE HEARTED HUMANS SHALL NOW ROAM AS PURE SAIYANS AND IN FIVE YEARS FROM NOW, NEW SAIYANS WILL BE BORN ANEW! YOUR WISH IS GRANTED, UNTIL THE NEXT SUMMONING! (Ultimate Shenron began his departure, the Pilaf Gang were shockingly surprised as the Black Star Dragon Balls were scatter supposedly across the Earth, the sky brighten once again and Dende and Mr. Popo arrived at the scene.)

Emperor Pilaf: Wait! Come back dragon, please! (Signing sadly.) (With the Pilaf Gang's plans for world domination thawed once again, Goku was still confuse that a red eternal dragon appeared.)

Son Goku: Whoa! What was that all about?

Both (Dende/Mr. Popo): Huh?

[Silver Town]

(As they speak, down on Earth, a nineteen year old man with long black hair to nearly close to chest, grey eyes, white undershirt and blue boxers was sleeping in bed.)

Ryubi's Mother: RYUBI! Time to get up! It's morning! (With no response from Ryubi, his mother, who was in her 40 but still had a beautiful body of 20 year old with shoulder length black hair had a tick mark o his forehead.) (Growling mildly.) RYUBI! If you don't get up now, I will set you on a blind date. (After hearing his mother's minor, but effective threat, Ryubi woke up.)

Ryubi Yamato: Alright! I'm up! I'm up! (Unknown to him, a tail grew on him which made a hole on the back of his boxers.) Strange, I just had a weird dream that I grew a tail and glowing in a gold light. And there were these giant… apes?! (Upon looking at the mirror, Ryubi grew shock to see a tail grew and as he move the back side of his boxers, Ryubi saw it was truly attracted to him naturally.) WHAT!? What's happening to me!?

[Other World - Grand Kai's Planet]

(Back at Kami's Lookout, and at same time, King Kai, the ruler of the North Galaxy and mentor of Goku, sense the presence of the black star dragon balls which worried him greatly on Grand Kai's planet in Other World.)

King Kai: UH NO! A wish was made on the black star dragonballs!

Dende: (Telepathy; that's what I'm saying!)

King Kai: (Telepathy: It's amazing to believe that they've survive this long up there.) (Back on Kami's Lookout, Dende continue the conversation with King Kai alongside Mr. Popo and Goku.)

[Kami's Lookout]

Dende: They must've been put on the mausoleum for a long time cause none of us knew they were ever there.

King Kai: (Telepathy: Goku, listen! As horrible as this news is I hope you can take it lightly as long as it comes from a friend. The only way for those humans who became Saiyans can return to normal is that you gather the black star dragonballs and make another wish!) (Goku began stretching as he remains positive.)

Goku: No biggie King Kai! I'll find the dragonballs! Beside it might be kind of fun for the new Saiyans to experience the power they've been granted.

Mr. Popo: It's not that simple. After a wish is made on the black star dragon balls they aren't just scattered across the Earth. They're scattered throughout the entire galaxy they could be on any planet anywhere in the Milky Way. It could take forever to find them.

King Kai: (Telepathy: What Mr. Popo said is correct Goku.) (Instead of freaking out, Goku had a blank stare until he placed his arms on the back of his head.)

Goku: Oh, well. I guess they'll have to stay Saiyans for life. I know it's gonna be a hard adjustment at first, but I'll help them adapt to Saiyan life but in their own way!

[Satan City]

(Goku flew down to Earth, as Goku is currently flying; he had eventually locate a restaurant and began eating. Coming from the streets a young brown hair/gray eyes light skin boy, age fourteen wearing a yellow shirt and white jean-like shorts and brown shoes, wearing on his back is his school bag and on his ears were headphones connected to his CD player, listening to music, not noticing a lot of police in front of a bank where robbers were holding hostages. Unaware to him, his classmates were a lot shock to see that Hiroaki grew a monkey-like tail. Hiroaki stopped to listen to enjoy the heavy metal song played on his CD player at the scene and unaware to him, Goku was eating in the restaurant behind him.)

Robber Leader: Now if your men don't take a step back, I'm going to start firing and I don't care who I hit! (The leader took a warning shot that went through the restaurant making a paper lamp fall onto Goku's head.)

Goku: How can I concentrate on eating with all this ruckus? (Back at the scene of the crime happening the leader of the robbers was making demands.)

Robber Leader: We want a car ready to take us to a waiting place and bring us some food while you're at it! (The leader's men began firing at the police.)

Police Captain: Alright we'll agree to your demands just stop shooting at everything in sight alright! (Hiroaki finally saw the situation at the bank, but was actually confused at it and comments at the police's little effort to stop it.)

Hiroaki: Man! The police need a little martial arts to stop those bad guys! I'm still a little new to it. (While thinking of a way to counterattack the robbers, coming down the street was Pan, daughter of Gohan and Videl, and granddaughter of Goku and Chi-Chi, age fourteen with a red belly baring T-shirt, orange bandana on her head, chains on her right side of her gray pants and fingerless glove much like her mother wore in her teen years, walking with a popular boy from school.)

Poperu: You know I was like really nervous to ask you out, I'm glad you said yes.

Pan: Why would I have said no to you? You're the coolest guy at school.

Poperu: But all I've heard from people is that you're the coolest girl at school.

Pan: Well, what do you think about that?

Poperu: Oh! I think you're great I mean uh… Hey! I can carry your book bag for you if you want. (He was trying to reach, but Pan moved out of the way and looked at a poster.)

Pan: Oh! Let's go to the movies! What do you say? (Back to the crime scene, a woman is walking to the robbers with a bag of food and water.)

Police Captain: We are bringing you food and water please do not shoot the unarmed woman.

Robber Leader: Before we eat anything you're going to feed it to this security guard and see what happens. (This shocked the police captain, the meter maid and the other officers, as Pan and her date Poperu were trying to reach for the movie theater asking for a nearby police officer.)

Pan: Excuse me, we're trying to get to the movies so can you guys move?

Police Officer: A movie, you're kidding? We got a hostage situation here kid. Take your boyfriend and leave!

Meter Maid: (Screaming) (This got the attention of everybody as the leader had the woman who brought the food.)

Robber Leader: Just what I thought now I'm going to switch hostages to show you I mean business.

Robber: Man, they think they can put us to sleep with this stuff. (One of the underling threw it as it shows the security guard asleep.)

Police Captain: Fine! We hear you, no more games from us, please let the woman go she's just a meter maid.

Robber Leader: I make the rules here! (Looking mad at the leader, Hiroaki had an unbearable glare and urge to fight courtesy of his newly acquired Saiyan blood, as he puts his player and headphone set into his backpack and hands it to the captain.)

Hiroaki: Captain, I've had enough of this nonsense. Please hold this for me. (Hiroaki ran out toward the robbers.)

Police Captain: Kid, get back here. (As Hiroaki got closer one of the robber began shooting at him, but surprisingly he caught every bullets with his reflexes as he dropped them everyone was shock and he surprisingly kicked a robber hard enough through a column as the robbers began shooting in all directions, hitting police cars and blowing up things as one rocket went toward the restaurant as the roof came crashing down on Goku.)

Pan: I've had enough of this! They think they can ruin what could be the best date of my life! I don't think so. (Pan flew up and landed on a police car.) Listen up! I want you guys to let that woman go and then I want you to hand back the money you stole from the bank!

Robber Leader: Who do you think you kids are? (Pan looked at Hiroaki as he looked back at her, whom was blushing some red tint on his face to see the most popular and beautiful girl in school is fighting too, until she answers to the leader with a glare.)

Pan: I'm not sure about him, but I'm someone who's not missing anymore of my date! (A man pointed a gun at her but Pan kicked off the lights on top of the car and hit the man, but as another robber was pointing his gun at both Pan and Hiroaki, but were more than capable to dodge them without a single scratch.)

Robber: Come on!

Goku: Excuse me, but guns are dangerous. (Pan was shock at first, but smile as Goku was walking into the gun field with a bowl of noodles which he set it on the hood of a police car that Pan was standing on and did some stretches.) Especially, if it's in the hands of the untrained.

Robber Leader: Get out of here, old timer. Leave the adult stuff to the young. (During his stretches, Goku stared down a serious glare at the robbers.)

Goku: That's exactly why I'm here, to take care of the adults.

Robber: You got a smart mouth! (A robber threw a punch but Goku dodged it. While Hiroaki managed to punch out a robber's lights as he fainted.)

Hiroaki: (Smirked proudly.) Yeah right! (Hiroaki was about to join in the fight, but Pan pulled him out of the way as Goku kicked the man back, she placed him in a safer distant from the fight.)

Pan: We appreciate you trying to help us out, but I think those guys have you out matched and I doubt your mom would want you to get hurt.

Hiroaki: But you don't understand -

Pan: You can leave this to us, I got much more experience then you. Now pick up anything you left behind and go home!

Goku: Incoming! (Pan and Hiroaki dodged a man swinging his gun as Pan kicked him over to where Hiroaki was standing.)

Robber Leader: Shoot her! (Goku punched a man reaching for his gun and sent him flying into a police car as the woman broke free from the leader's grasp by biting on his arm and ran off, Pan came running at him.)

Pan: This is for shooting at kids! (Pan punched the support beam he hid behind and sent him flying into a wall. After the police took care of taking the unconscious gang to jail, she turn with a smile to resume her date.) Now where's my date? (Pan looked around as she flew to where he was trying to sneak off.) Poperu there you are, now about that movie.

Poperu: Well about that um? (What Pan didn't know was that after seeing her in action, Poperu became frighten at her strength and capabilities thinking if he tick her off, he would get himself hurt.)

Pan: Uh huh?

Poperu: I just remember I've seen that movie and it's really bad so got to go! (Poperu runs off as Pan looked crushed with Goku and Hiroaki walked next to her as they were powerless, with a fearful look on their faces, to a girl's wimping and defeat in romance.)

Pan: It's not fair! (Hiroaki puts a hand on her shoulder and pats it for comfort, while he shot a glare at the faraway Poperu for doing such a horrible thing as he did.)

Goku: Are you okay!

Master Roshi: Pan! Goku! What are you doing here? (The two Saiyan children and adult looked in Roshi's direction, but Goku became surprise to see the fourteen old ago teenager is his granddaughter Pan.)

Goku: (Thought: Pan!?)

Master Roshi: Pan, Goku over here! (Roshi emerging from the crowd as both grandfather and granddaughter were surprised.)

Both (Goku &amp; Pan): Master Roshi, what are you doing here? (Hiroaki stared at Goku and Pan, wondering if they're related. As Roshi makes his way, he's purposely touching girls' butts.)

Master Roshi: Excuse me girls coming through. (Pan narrowed her eyes at Roshi's pervert ways.)

Pan: You know I don't think they're happy to see you! (Then Pan turns to see Goku as she smile happily at him.) But I am happy to see you again, grandpa! (Goku is still surprise to see his granddaughter is a teenager and once he see Hiroaki is one of the new Saiyans, Goku smiles and then turn to see Master Roshi.)

Goku: You never change do you old timer!

Hiroaki: I don't know, he's pretty much a player with the ladies if you ask me? (Roshi turn to see Hiroaki, whom he is not familiar to him, but grateful for that comment.)

Master Roshi: Huh? Hey! Do I know you? you look familiar? (Roshi looked at his side and saw a brown tail on Hiroaki as a vision image of a kid Goku with the red Turtle Hermit uniform, power pole and monkey tail was where Hiroaki stand until he reappears in his vision.) You know, you have a tail like Goku had as a child and that energy of yours. Goku, if I didn't know better this youngster right here might be…. (After putting two and two together, Roshi was surprise, but marvels at the revelation.) A SAIYAN!? Wow, I don't believe it! A real living Saiyan child on Earth! (Master Roshi over joyfully carries Hiroaki up into the air as Goku was walking toward the two with a joyful smile, Pan was extremely shock to see another Saiyan that isn't related to her family or the Briefs family.)

Pan: (Thought: This can't be happening!? That guy is a Saiyan?!)

Master Roshi: Well bring on the good times, my old friend is back and how come there is a Saiyan child here who is adorable this little tike.

Goku: It's kind of a long story.

Master Roshi: Well tell me, this much curiosity can kill a man my age.

Hiroaki: Just how old are you?

Goku: Emperor Pilaf summoned Shenron and I accidentally wished for pure hearted humans into becoming new Saiyans. (Roshi put down Hiroaki as he was hearing everything Goku was saying and Pan shook her head in disbelief.) I wonder if Chi-Chi's mad at me for being gone so long.

Master Roshi: Well, it is Chi-Chi!

Pan: You are not a Saiyan! (The three turn to see Pan walking toward Hiroaki with an angry look.) There are only seven Saiyans in the whole world and you are not one of them!

Goku: So that means you are my granddaughter Pan!

Master Roshi: Yep, she has grown up a lot. It's been years since you last saw her. (Goku smiles happy and proud at Pan.)

Goku: Well, I'm really proud of you, Pan. I guess fighting is just in the genes. (Goku turns to smile at Hiroaki) Hiroaki, is it. (Hiroaki nodded) If you want more information of what happened to you, grab a hold of me. (As Pan and Hiroaki hold on to Goku's legs with him point two finger to his forehead.) Hang on, kids. Boy, is Chi-Chi and the others are going to be in for a big surprise.

[Mount Paozu]

(Using Instant Transmission, they made it back to Mount Paozu. Ten minutes of explain from completing Uub's training to the revelation of new Saiyans inhabiting the Earth with pure hearts. Of course this shock was exasperated by Chi-Chi.)

Chi-Chi: Uh, no! Not another Saiyan! (Crying awkwardly) (Videl patted Chi-Chi's back as Gohan was talking with Goku, Pan, and Hiroaki, as both he and Goku were sitting on orange chairs.)

Gohan: So they nearly caught you off guard, huh?

Goku: Believe me, I had no idea the dragon was there when I walked in and just before Pilaf could make his wish, I made the wish and poof; good humans became good Saiyans. (Pan secretly narrows a look at Hiroaki while it didn't took long for him to figure it out his changes.)

Hiroaki: Wait a minute. (Everyone turn their attention to Hiroaki.) You mean I became a member of this alien warrior race from a wish to an eternal dragon. (Everyone nodded, Gohan was sad that this kid and others like him have been turn into Saiyans for the rest of their lives, but Hiroaki brought out a big smile of excitement.) Man! THAT IS SO COOL! (Everyone were awestruck and confused that Hiroaki has chosen to remain a Saiyan, but Goku seeing that this kid is like a splitting image of himself, he sorta knew his answer.)

Chi-Chi: It was bad enough that there were five people I was aging faster than, but now this, it's unnatural. I bet you did this on purpose!

Goku: No! I was still okay with me and Vegeta being the only pure-blooded Saiyans, really I did.

Gohan: Dad, let's think here. The dragon balls are scattered throughout the entire galaxy right?

Goku: Uh, huh. That's what Mr. Popo said.

Gohan: If that's the case, like Hiroaki here. It might be easier for the new Saiyans to adjust into their new heritage like any other individual adjusting to a new culture.

Chi-Chi: Can you imagine someone my age competing with an alien race of super good looking monkeys like the Saiyans! (Crying loudly.)

King Kai: (Telepathy: Goku, can you hear me?) (Everyone heard the voice, as Hiroaki was confused, but was capable enough to answer it.)

Hiroaki: No way!? Are you the Great Fairy King from the dreams I keep having that needs my help? (Surprisingly, Gohan, Goku, Videl and even Pan and Chi-Chi were giggling to suppress their laughter to which the comment had struck a nerve on King Kai's forehead.)

King Kai: (Telepathy: I AM NO GREAT FAIRY, YOU LITTLE BABOON! (After trying to rub his ears from the telepathic scream, King Kai cooled down as he continued to talk.) But you did get the King part, right! I am King Kai, ruler of the North Galaxy from Other World.)

Goku: We sure can hear you, King Kai!

King Kai: (Telepathy: Good! Listen carefully, I'm afraid I have bad news. I've done some research on the black star dragonballs and what I dug up is quite unsettling.

Goku: Just how unsettling?

[Other World - Grand Kai's Planet)

(On the Grand Kai's Planet as King Kai continues explaining his research on the black star dragonballs with a grim look.)

King Kai: Now that a wish has been made on the black star dragonballs. The Earth is in danger of exploding unless all of the black star dragon balls are found and returned to Earth in one year!

[Mount Paozu]

(Everyone gasped at the drawback of using the black star dragon balls.)

Hiroaki: What!? What do you mean? (Despite still being new to this, Hiroaki wants to know more about this set of dragonballs as King Kai continues.)

King Kai: (Telepathy: You see when a wish is made on the black star dragonballs, the negative energy left behind begins to take over the planet causing massive instability and an eventual self-destruction.)

Gohan: What? King Kai, you have to be kidding! We only have one year before the Earth explodes!

King Kai: That's exactly right! (After learning the impending cataclysm to the Earth in one year, the Z-Fighters and new Saiyan must figured out a way to save their futures.)

* * *

**Next Episode Preview:**

Goku: Hey everyone, Goku -

Hiroaki: And Hiroaki here!

Goku: Wow! Great introduction there, little buddy! I can tell you're gonna be a great warrior during our quest for the dragonballs in space.

Hiroaki: Awesome! We get to go to outer space too! I can tell that this is gonna be an interesting adventure and experience to have. And just you wait, Mr. Son, I'm gonna work hard so I can surpass you!

Goku: That's the spirit, but please, no need for formals. Just call me Goku! Also I feel the same way with you and the New Saiyans as well.

Gohan: Ah, dad? How are we gonna locate all of those who became Saiyans?

Goku: Huh? That's a good question!

Both (Goku &amp; Hiroaki): Next time on Dragon Ball Y Episode 002: Blast off to Space!

Ryubi Yamato: This power, this speed, this weird cravings!? How did I acquire these attributes!

Hiroaki Mori: That's easy. It's because we're become new Saiyans, no biggie!


	2. Blast off to Space

Dragon Ball Y Episode 002 – Blast off to Space

New Saiyans Saga

* * *

[Mount Paozu]

(During the day on Mount Paozu; while the adults figure out a plan, Pan and Hiroaki sat near the TV while Goten sat on the couch talking to another new girlfriend. Also as he starts to get along with Goku and his family, excluding Pan, especially being great friends with Goten.)

Goten: I mean if you're not already doing something tonight that is, oh really? Yeah, I'm excited too.

Pan: You are one smooth talker Uncle Goten, that's for sure.

Goten: Shhhh! (Afterwards, Goten resume his talk with his current girlfriend.) Oh! Not you, no!

Pan: If you don't want me to talk fun then keep your voice down.

Goten: Do you mind! I'm trying to talk on the phone!

Pan: It's a mobile phone!

Girl: Uh, hello? (Goten quickly return to his chat with his girlfriend via phone.)

Goten: Oh I'm sorry you see my little niece was in the room. Listen, how about I pick you up around eight?

Pan: I am not little! (Pan got up as she went to the kitchen, but Hiroaki remembered something as he began to freak out)

Hiroaki: (Screaming awkwardly) No! No! No! (Everyone in the house saw Hiroaki freaking out of control.)

Gohan: What's wrong, Hiroaki!?

Hiroaki: This is terrible! I forgot to contact my mom to let her know where I am! (Everyone awkwardly felt to the ground.) Man, she's gonna be pissed! (Hiroaki turned to Goten with his hands in a pleading position.) Mr. Goten, can I please borrow your phone so I can call her to know where I am! (After thinking it over and seeing that he too experience the dangers of enraging his mother, Goten handed his cell phone to Hiroaki with a smile.)

Goten: Here you go little buddy, just make sure to return it when you're done, okay! (After nodding in agreement, Hiroaki dial in the right numbers, Gohan realized something as he turns to Goku.)

Gohan: Uh, dad! Did you ever thought of maybe going to the boy's house first! Usually when your kid doesn't return home, parents assume they were either running away or kidnapped.

Goku: Uh! Right! (Laughing nervously.) Guess I didn't think this through! (To the ones on the table; it was typical for Goku to forget such a thing.)

All (Pan, Chi-Chi, Gohan &amp; Videl): Oy vey! (As the phone rang, Hiroaki heard his mother on the other line.)

Hiroaki: (Laughing nervously.) Hey, mom!? (There was a lot of screeching noise from the phone, hinting that his mother is mad that he hasn't come home, let alone call her.) Yeah! I know! I should've call you. (After her mother calmed down, she was relieved that he's okay and asked where his location is.) Where am I? I'm… I'm with a friend who's a girl! (Pan blushed mad red, as she got enraged that he might impale to his mother that he made a girlfriend, but calmed down when Hiroaki held up his hand with a serious look on his face.) No, mom! It's nothing like that! If you don't believe my word, I'll let you ask her mom, I'm sure she'll vouch for me! (Hiroaki handed the phone to Videl as spoke to it.)

Videl: Hello, I'm Videl; Pan's mother! You must be Hiroaki's mother. (Hiroaki's mother recognize her voice and name as there was a cheerful response from the phone Videl smiles joyfully.) (Laughing happily.) I know, right? Yeah! Yeah, that's right! (Videl continues the conversation with Hiroaki's mother as Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goku continued their plans to get the black star dragon balls.)

Chi-Chi: It's no big deal, really. Goku can take Bulma's new ship into space. (Gohan soon realized that it was a good idea too.)

Gohan: Yeah!

Chi-Chi: It's not the first time you went dragon ball hunting to save the Earth. You don't mind going do you?

Goku: Why do I have to be the one to go?

Chi-Chi: What do you mean why! (Chi-Chi slammed her hands on the table.) You never boasted this kind of adventure before!

Goku: Yeah, I guess I'm just a little tired, getting old really takes it out of me. (After finishing the conversation over the phone with Hiroaki's mom, Videl gave Gohan some coffee.)

Videl: But you have to go on this trip or the Earth will be destroyed in a year.

Chi-Chi: She's right, and we just finished the new addition to our house Goku, that I do not want to lose.

Gohan: We can never let anything bad happen to the Earth that's why I have come to a decision. I'm going to find the dragon balls with you and Hiroaki! (Everyone became surprised at Gohan's suggestion to go into outer space with Goku and to add more shocking twist, he also suggested to bring Hiroaki along too, as Chi-Chi seem okay with that idea.)

Chi-Chi: That's great! A father-son and master-pupil bonding trip!

Pan: Papa, you're going?

Gohan: Uh, huh!

Pan: And you're taking him with you!? (Pan pointed to Hiroaki, as Gohan and Goku nodded.) Then let me go papa, I want to go into space with you.

Chi-Chi: Pan, your father, grandfather and Hiroaki aren't going to just play you know, it will be dangerous.

Videl: That's right, Pan.

Pan: I know that I'm just offering my help to save the Earth. (Chi-Chi began her attempt to try to scare Pan.)

Chi-Chi: If you go into space, you'll see scary monsters and aliens that will try and get you. (Hiroaki narrowed his eyes at the failed attempt to scared Pan as she boldly crosses her arms.)

Pan: I'm not afraid of anything.

Videl: Pan, you still sleep with a nightlight. (Pan bit on her thumb out of embarrassment, especially in the presence of a boy.)

Goku: Don't worry, Pan. Going to space is just for adults.

Pan: I bet I'm older than him, grandpa!

Hiroaki: Actually, I'm fourteen, going fifteen in a month from now. (Everyone became shocked that Hiroaki is actually older than Pan.) And besides, if I'm the first new Saiyan, how are we going to find the others? (Gohan and Goku were thinking it over, but they still couldn't think of anything else.)

Goku: I'm pretty sure I can use Instant Transmission to locate them by searching their energy, but it's gonna be tough since they don't know how to use it.

Gohan: Be that as it may, Bulma's waiting with the ship and I'm sure she'll come up with a solution to locate the other new Saiyans.

[West City - Capsule Corp Compound]

(Later on that day, the Son family with Hiroaki, made it to Capsule Corp at West City, Bulma showed them the new ship as the roof opened up.)

Goku: Man, that thing looks like an octopus and it's so big!

Hiroaki: I'm down with that.

Bulma Briefs: This ship carries seven people comfortably but with Hiroaki being as small as he is now it shouldn't be cramped at all. (Bulma patted Hiroaki's head as she smiles brightly.) You know this new little Saiyan here reminds me of the time we first met, Goku. (Goku sensed another Saiyan's energy as Vegeta came to the room and has a stupid mustache, standing with a young man at the age of twenty-three with spiky black hair, dark eyes pale skin, a red shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and a brown tail on him.)

Goku: I don't believe it, another Saiyan! (As everyone turn to Goku and the new Saiyan, Hiroaki knew this Saiyan already as he saw at Hiroaki in surprised.)

Ryutaro: Huh? Hiroaki! What are you doing here?

Hiroaki: (Gasped.) Ryutaro! Hey, there brother! (Everyone were shocked to see that the new Saiyans; Ryutaro and Hiroaki are really related.)

All (Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gohan, &amp; Pan): BROTHER!?

Vegeta: Well, Kakarot. You have some explanations. How is it that there are two new Saiyans standing before us?

Goku: (Chuckling nervously) (After Goku explains the accidental wish to Vegeta and after he thought of Goku's basic logic of their eventual deaths.)

Vegeta: For once you have made a useful wish. Bulma, do you think you can construct some kind of locating device for our search of the new Saiyans now inhabiting the Earth. (Bulma smiles with full confidence and pride as she answers Vegeta's question.)

Bulma Briefs: Hey, who do you think you'll talking to? If I was able to create the Dragon Radar, then a Saiyan Radar won't be that much of a problem. Thanks to Gohan's last phone call, I am almost finish completing the Saiyan Radar, but that are two essences that I need for its completion! (As Bulma went to a drawer as she opened it to reveal medical tools with needles as it scared Goku and Hiroaki.)

Goku: And what's that?! (Bulma brought out two needle shots as it made Goku frighten at the sight of a shot and surprisingly Hiroaki as well with a few sweats dropped rapidly.)

Bulma Briefs: Sorry, boys. The two essences are DNA samples from two pure blooded Saiyans. One from the pre-wish and one from the post-wish. Hey, Vegeta, Piccolo! You think hold him. I have no doubt you can hold your own brother, Ryutaro! (Vegeta and, a surprise twist, Piccolo both grab a hold of Goku's arms to restrain him as Ryutaro easily restrained Hiroaki by holding him in a binding grip.)

Hiroaki: I'm telling mom on you, Ryutaro!

Ryutaro: (Smirking darkly.) Go ahead, but this is only going to hurt for a while. (As the needles were coming close to them; both Goku and Hiroaki had pleading and fearful looks.)

Both (Goku &amp; Hiroaki): No! No! No! NO! (Screaming loudly.) (Crying) (After Bulma acquired the DNA samples, Goku and Hiroaki were rubbing their arms after they were injected by needle shots. Meanwhile, Gohan was typing on a keyboard at the side of the ship as Pan came up behind him.)

Pan: Hey, papa. Is there anything I can help you guys with?

Gohan: Thanks Pan, but I think Bulma and I have everything under control.

Pan: Can I still help?

Gohan: Why don't you go see if you can help your mom with something alright? (Gohan pressed a green button on a switch.)

Pan: Alright! (As Pan walked back, she walked pass Goku and Hiroaki, who were doing some punches and kicks as a start of their training session, once she climbed the ladder and went into the large ship to see Videl sitting in a yellow seat and was clicking away at a device that was plugged into the controls.) Hey, mama. Papa told me I should come help you.

Videl: Thanks, but not right now honey, I really have to finish testing this panel. (Pan walked over to the buttons, and sees a red button possibly the launch button.)

Pan: Well if it's a test you want. (Just before Pan pushed the button to start the ship, Videl reacts to it.)

Videl: Don't touch! (Pan stopped as she moved away her palm from the button.) Listen Pan I'm very busy right now I can't have any distractions.

Pan: But mom!

Videl: Now why don't you call your friends and you can go play outside? (Pan walks out and kicked the wall a little too hard leaving a dent and pooping a rocket out of place as shock hit Pan as she look in all direction to see if any one heard before she pushed a cart in front of the dent and walked away like nothing happened. Outside, Pan was walking away from Capsule Corp. as Hiroaki followed her.)

Hiroaki: Hey Pan, wait up!

Pan: What!

Hiroaki: So where we're headed?

Pan: Who's we? (Pan crosses her arms as Hiroaki smile in mocking fear, but is happy to see her fighting spirit.)

Hiroaki: What? I can't go with you?

Pan: Well I can't go into space with my grandpa can I? (Pan began to walk away.)

Hiroaki: You are right that is wrong! (Pan froze as she heard this boy she currently dislike actually wants her to go into space just as much as him.) But don't you think it's kinda rude! I mean yeah they were trying to make you not go, but they're your family. They're just looking out for you!

Pan: Hey, I heard that! (As much as Pan wanted to take what Hiroaki say to truth, she ignores it as she counters it.) And what's rude is following people, so why don't you go back to your dumb punching and kicking practice. (Pan flew off while Hiroaki looked down on the ground.)

Hiroaki: (Thought: Is she like the rest of those snotty popular kids or is she just like that?)

[Silver City]

(After Bulma was finishing completing the Saiyan Radar, Goku and Vegeta chose to go together in order to explain and welcome the new Saiyans with hospitality and chance to improve for the greater good, Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport him and Vegeta to Silver City in the east region at a house with the mailbox with the word Yamato.)

Goku: So you're ready, Vegeta?

Vegeta: As ready as I'll ever be, Kakarot! Let's just get prepare for this interview to introduce ourselves to our new fellow Saiyans. (Vegeta knocks on the door as a woman in her 40s, but still good looking opens it.)

Goku: Hi, my name is Goku and this is Vegeta!

Vegeta: We've come here because your child become something unique and different, tell me has he been acting odd? (Ryubi's mother thinks it over and for some reason she trusts these two men as perhaps they can help her son with his "changes." Inside Goku and Vegeta were sitting in a sofa couch as Ryubi's mother Aoi calls for her son Ryubi to meet Goku and Vegeta as he approaches them as his tail is shown to them, both Goku and Vegeta were surprised but grateful to finally find the first Saiyan to recruit.)

Goku: Hi, Ryubi! You probably wondering why we came here? (Ryubi nodded as Vegeta takes over.)

Vegeta: Your tail, your strength, speed and no doubt the rest of your abilities have mysterious increased than what they were before. (Ryubi nodded as he has truly experienced these changes happening to him, even though he scratched out puberty.) Don't take this hard, but you're no longer a human! (Ryubi was shock to earn that as Goku took over to explain the comment.)

Goku: You see, we're Saiyans, Ryubi! We're just like you. (Ryubi decided to listen on from Goku and Vegeta about his new Saiyan heritage from the history of the Saiyans gaining full control of Planet Vegeta to the parts of how they were later killed along with their planet destroyed by Frieza, and the explanation of already seven Saiyan survivors and concluded that Goku's accidental wish to the Ultimate Shenron is what made him and other pure hearted humans into Saiyans, this truly shocked Ryubi as a bucket load of dumbstruck, but after a few minutes of thinking it over, he chose to believe them.)

Ryubi Yamato: So what are you planning to do with the new Saiyans?

Vegeta: That will be explained when we have gathered the others. If you don't want to come with us, that is your choice, but if you don't learn how to control your power than it will create a drawback that may endanger your loved ones, is that what you want? You live with your mother, but I can tell that you have a great admiration and value from the people. Ask yourself this: "I have all these powers, but if I'm frighten to use them or to learn to, then who will protect the people from harm, let alone me." Is that what your father would've wanted you to live by. (Ryubi looked down in grief thinking what Vegeta had said to him with his hands on his head. Seeing that there is no more need for words, Goku and Vegeta got up as they walk themselves out of the house but stopped as they heard the door opened and closed, turning to see Ryubi with a green attire; consisted of a long sleeve green shirt with a black undershirt suit, a gold sash tightening a forest green waist skirt, light green arm-guards, black pants, dark green boots, all packed with a backpack and a fierce look to display his determination and new found motivation.)

Ryubi Yamato: If you can show me how to control my power, then I'm going with you! (Goku smiles happily to have the third new Saiyan join them and Vegeta smiles proudly to invite a new member of the Saiyan race.)

Goku: Alright! Then hang on Ryubi! (Ryubi grabs a hold of shoulder as Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport to the next Saiyan. The scenes shows a brown hair and emerald eye pale skin fifteen year old Saiyan girl with a red and white attire, black pants, a red and white fingerless gloves with an emerald jewel parts on the shirt torso and gloves, and brown boots and a unique pink hair and green eye girl with braid pigtails pale skin fifteen year old Saiyan girl in a white jacket, red shirt, black pants and sandals in South City. Kai City has a sixteen year old brown hair and brown eyes Saiyan boy wearing a red jacket, black v-shirt, a red belt, white pants, red gloves, a red headband and red boots. In Wei City, there resides a nineteen year old average spiky black hair and grey eye young Saiyan man in a blue and purple attire with an arm warmer-like gauntlet with black gloves and blue boots. In Oshu City, resides a twenty year old young Saiyan man with an eye-patch covering his right eye socket with brown hair and blue eye and fair skin wearing a green jacket with armor under it, black pants, shin guards and sandals with blue socks. In Sagami City, there is a fifteen year old Saiyan girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes with pale skin wearing a black armor that is shoulder less with black arm guards, black and red fingerless gloves, red and white clothing on the shoulder similar to Broly's, black stocking and red heel shoes.

[Satan City]

(Meanwhile in Satan City, Hercule had taken Pan to a café as she told Hercule how everyone is treating her besides Hiroaki, the first new Saiyan.)

Hercule Satan: Surely not everyone is treating you that way. I mean this Hiroaki is pretty much okay to treat you better, but surely that isn't how–

Pan: Watch this! (Pan saw the waitress returning with a silver tray as she gave Hercule a cup of coffee and Pan a large ice cream sundae as Hercule switched his drink with Pan's sundae.)

Pan: You see, this is exactly the kind of stuff I was talking about gramps. Everyone thinks I'm little kid. (Thought: everyone except him of course, but (an image of Hiroaki smiling innocently appeared in her head, trying so hard to get him out as she blushed a bit.) Why? Why can't I stop thinking about him?)

Hercule Satan: That is rough!

Pan: I'm very mature for my age! (Pan takes her cup of coffee.)

Hercule Satan: So would you like cream or sugar?

Pan: No, black is fine! (Pan took a sip then made a disgusted look from the taste of black coffee.)

Hercule Satan: Pan, let me tell you I've certainly never consider you a little kid.

Pan: I agree!

Hercule Satan: My Pan is not a baby!

Pan: I'll drink to that!

Hercule Satan: My Pan, my Pan, my Pan is (Hercule swooped Pan in a hug.) just the cutest angel to set foot on this green Earth! (Pan has an annoyed look and pushed him off.)

Pan: I'm not a baby, I'm not little and I am not an angel!

Hercule Satan: Oh I see, sorry!

Pan: Fine! I'll show everyone once and for all that I'm not a kid! (Pan took another sip of the coffee and made another disgusting look. Suddenly Hercule felt a finger touching him as he turns to see Goku with Vegeta and surprising him is a group of Saiyans.)

Hercule Satan: Goku! (Pan turns and see the group of Saiyans with her grandpa and Vegeta, most of them were actually older than her. With a sixteen year old Saiyan boy in brown attire of a school uniform with fair skin brown hair and brown eyes and an twenty year old Saiyan woman with light brown hair and lime eyes with an attire of a white button shirt and a long black skirt with black heel shoes in the group.)

[Capsule Corp Compound - West City]

(Afterwards, Goku teleported everyone back to Capsule Corp of the space shuttle site as Goku explains everything and in need of Hercule's help to decided who should mentor the new Saiyans.) I see, so if you have twelve new Saiyans here and can't decide who to teach, then I guess the only option is let them chose by picking a letter from the ballot! (Everyone is a bit confuse as Hercule brought forth a box ballot with twelve balls as he is marking one with a letter G, a second with V and a third with P.) It's like in the World Martial Arts Tournament, you pick a number and that's the round in which you're finishing in. This will show who the new Saiyans will get as a mentor: Goku, Vegeta or Piccolo! (Everyone final understood as the new Saiyans now knew that they're going to draw a letter to see who pupil will be to.)

Piccolo: Hold it! There's still one more Saiyan we're missing? (Goku checks the Saiyan Radar, as it shows that there is one more pure blooded Saiyan in the Capsule Corp compound.)

Goku: That's strange? The radar says that there's a pure blooded Saiyan in your home, Vegeta. But everyone is here and the only one there are... (As Vegeta saw this, a realization hit him before Goku could finish that sentence.)

Vegeta: Wait, I think I know who it is! I'll be right back!

[Capsule Corp Compound - Balcony]

(In the back balcony of Capsule Corp house, Bulla, the second child and daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, is currently studying with a boy from her school, he's of the age of eighteen, a college level student with glasses and spiky brown hair/brown eyes with pale skin, wearing a navy blue jacket and a school uniform black pants, a white collared shirt and brown shoes. His name is Shuge and unlike most geeks and nerds Bulla came across in her school life, Shuge was never anything like them and has help Bulla study in order to pass exams and assignments. Bulla likes Shuge in ways she can not see and something not found in jocks or popular boys, especially in her school. Bulla and Shuge have been best friends since 1st grade. Bulla was finishing solving the problems of her homework thanks to Shuge's help; while Bulla believes that she should just take on shopping and brains over training anytime, but Shuge believes that she's meant for both brains, brawn, and beauty, which made her blushed at the comment.)

Bulla: There, thanks Shuge! (Bulla smiles brightly as she hugged Shuge. He returned the hug with a smile and one of his own as he explains her own succession.)

Shuge: Don't worry, Bulla. You actually did all the work I'm just the guide! And a damn tough one too! (Bulla and Shuge released their hug as she giggled a bit and starts to laugh with him.)

Both (Bulla &amp; Shuge): (Laughing Joyfully)

Vegeta: You're more than just a simple guide! (Bulla and Shuge stopped laughing as they turn to see Vegeta beside them, as Vegeta saw Shuge with his tail) (Humming evilly.) Boy! (Shuge shivers fearfully.) Come here closer! (Despite becoming such great friends with Bulla's mother Bulma and her brother Trunks, but when he met his best friend's father, it send shivers into his spine, a similar feeling from his past. As Shuge was doing what Vegeta asked slowly while Bulla was a bit suspicious and narrowed at what her father is up to? Once closer, Vegeta grabs Shuge by the collar as he threw him out of the balcony.)

Bulla: (Gasped Shockingly) SHUGE! Dad, stop!

Shuge: (Screaming loudly.) (As he felt to the ground, he though was death until he reopens his eyes and saw Vegeta smirking at him as he angrily states.) WHAT GIVES! You could have killed me!

Vegeta: You're right, it would have killed you, if you were still human! (This news surprised both Shuge and Bulla, who is finally understanding why her best friend has a tail now.) Head to the space shuttle they'll explain everything! I have other business to take care. (Vegeta flies out to located for more Saiyans as Shuge and Bulla at each other as they talked to break the silence.)

Shuge: Does stuff like this always happen around here? (Bulla smiles brightly with her eyes closed to see the revelation that her best friend is now a Saiyan.)

Bulla: You get used to it!

[Capsule Corp HQ - West City]

(In the site of the Capsule Corp HQ building, Trunks was sneaking out of his office and flying through the sky as he stopped to see his father and Ryutaro, seeing his tail shocked Trunks into thinking he knows what Ryutaro is and tried to denied it, but turns to his father.)

Trunks: Father? Who's that?

Vegeta: Son, there's the easy way and then there's the fun way.

Ryutaro: Oh! Just sensed Goten! see you two in a few minutes! (Ryutaro uses the Instant Transmission, he learned from Goku, to teleport away as Vegeta cracked his knuckles.)

[Capsule Corp. Compound]

(A few minutes later Ryutaro was dragging Goten down the Capsule Corp halls as Vegeta stood next to him with Trunks.)

Goten: I still don't understand!

Trunks: Aside of the new Saiyans, why do we have to go with him?

Goten: This is not cool! (Surprisingly, Vegeta is able to block out the complains of his son and his best friend's. Unfortunately, Ryutaro didn't possess the same endurance as his newly found friend in Vegeta as he growls irritated at their complaining.)

Vegeta: Give it a rest! Both of you have grown unbearably soft in these times of peace and with Kakarot leading the search and training his disciples, you'll see trouble in no time.

Goten: You do know I have a date tonight?

Vegeta: Dating is for the weak!

Ryutaro: But Mating is for the true strongest! Am I right, Vegeta! (Vegeta laughed at the comment Ryutaro said as he believe it to be too true as Goten put his head down in disappointment.)

Goten: (Sighed sadly)

Trunks: What about me? I am the president of Capsule Corp!

Vegeta: Then consider this a hostile takeover!

Ryutaro: A very hostile takeover! (Goten had one more trump card in his sleeves that could save him from going to outer space.)

Goten: It's not that I don't want to find the dragon balls, it's just that I know my mother would never let me set foot on a space ship.

Ryutaro: (Laughed.) That's funny, isn't it Vegeta?

Vegeta: Yes, it was all her idea.

Goten: You're kidding me!? (Back near the ship and the others were doing final checkups with the sun roof opening for them to prepare for take-off.)

Bulma: Main power link?

Gohan: Check!

Bulma: All systems are go for launch! (The room began to get loud with the ship finishing it's power up. Down to the site of the ship, Kanzaku, Shoko, Ryubi and Hiroaki all wearing a fighting uniforms similar to Goku's old turtle school uniform of orange shirt, blue undershirt, blue wristbands, orange pants, blue sash blue boots similar to Goku's and black fingerless gloves, black shorts, long blue socks and for girls, all packed with their belongings and alongside them are Goten and Trunks fully prepared.)

Chi-Chi: Hey Goku! Keep those boys and the girl out of trouble!

Goku: Don't worry Chi-Chi, I will!

Trunks: Ah man, this isn't the kind of vacation I had in mind. (Goten's phone rang as he answer it and when Kanzaku was the first to climb aboard the ship, he examined the hole Pan tried to hide earlier. This made Kanzaku awkwardly mad at the damaged done to the ship.)

Kanzaku: What the hell? Who broke that extra rocket?!

Goten: Hey Valese! Did you get my message? No I swear I'm really am going into outer space. (Outside the ship, while Goten was talking to his girlfriend, Shoko and Ryubi are staring at each others' eyes for a few moments as they blushed a bit before they climb abroad the ship.)

Videl: Gohan, sweetie. Have you seen Pan?

Gohan: Yeah I think she's with Bulla somewhere.

Videl: No, Bulla's standing up there with her dad. (Gohan looked over to see Vegeta's teenaged daughter who looks almost identical to her mother when she was a teenager, but with a red hair hairpiece wearing a red belly-baring top with exposed shoulders, red fingerless gloves that go up to the shoulders, a red mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, and red thigh-high boots. Goten was still on the phone trying to convince his girlfriend as Goku climbed up the ladder with Trunks and Hiroaki following as he shake his head sideways with a smile.)

Goten: Yeah, I know it sounds like baloney but I'm not making it up it's the truth! What? Look I can barely hear you if you're going to yell at me you're going to have to be louder! (Inside the ship, Hiroaki stepped on the metal pole with Goku and Trunks as it lifted them up to the upper level.)

Trunks: So this is what going to pass as our home for the next year?

Goku: Is that the kitchen over there?

Trunks: No, Goku. That's the control room. (The door opened and Goku looked in to see Pan in the driver seat. This surprised Trunks and Goku while Hiroaki was smiling, glad that she managed to sneak her way inside the ship without being spotted.)

Pan: Hi!

Goku: Hey there, Pan!

Trunks: What's going on? (Ryubi, Kanzaku, and Shoko arrived at the scene of the control room as Pan faced the main controls.)

Pan: Just making sure that all systems are a go for our journey. About time you guys got here.

Trunks: Pan please, this is no time to be fooling around.

Pan: Oh no? Then let's get serious, blast off! (Pan hit the red button everyone in the ship began to yell as the space ship began flying into the air.)

All (Goku, Trunks, Hiroaki, Kanzaku, Shoko &amp; Ryubi): (Screaming loudly) (Down where the ship was Goten was in burnt clothes and still on the phone with a shock expression on his face.)

Goten: Still there? Good! Guess what? Change of plans, my schedule cleared up! (Groaning) (From a distance, Bulma saw a piece of the ship fell out of the spaceship as it brought shock to her face.)


	3. The Super Saiyans

Dragon Ball Y Episode 003 – The Super Saiyans

New Saiyans Saga

* * *

(The day before the launch, after the whole explanation of the new Saiyans being what they are now, the genocide of the Saiyan race by Frieza and how Goku and Vegeta were the only true Saiyans left with their children being hybrids and lastly about how they have been saving and defending the Earth from major threats like Frieza, Cell and the evil Majin Buu from time to time again as the Z Fighters. After their shock expressions ended Vegeta came forth to them.)

Vegeta: Now that we've told you our whole story, I must let you all know this. I know none of you chose to be Saiyans but you do have a choice to make! In the event that we fail to bring the dragon balls back to Earth, we can relocate your families to another habitable planet before the rest or we can train and teach you all to harness and control your powers. You aren't and never will be anyone's property, but whatever choice you make I'll respect it! (The new Saiyans were thinking it over and then Yuko was the first to answer with a smile.)

Yuko: I want to learn how to control my powers!

Momoko: Me too!

Kai: I wish to learn! (And as soon as the rest follow suit, in secret after literally turning his back, Vegeta shredded tears as his hope to restore the Saiyan race has been revitalize and soon in five years from now half of the human population's newborns will be born pure Saiyans. Later as Hercule has place everything in order as the ballot is ready.)

Hercule Satan: YEAH! Now that the new Saiyans have been selected four of you each will be students of these three great fighters beside me of course! (The new Saiyans were a bit annoyed and bored of Mr. Satan's super ego, after what the Z Fighters told them about how it was really them who really have been saving the world and practically the universe as well. They finally knew it was Gohan who defeated Cell and Goku who defeated Majin Buu.) Alright, the first to go is Ryutaro! (Ryutaro placed his hand in the ballot box as he grabbed a ball with a P on it and shows it to the others.) Piccolo gets the first student! (Ryutaro walks to Piccolo who was crossing his arms.)

Ryutaro: Looks like you and me are struck with each other, old timer.

Piccolo: Call me old timer again and I'll break your entire skull. (Ryutaro sweat a tear in the back of his head. As the second was Masamune as he grabbed a ball with a V on it.)

Vegeta: It appears I finally gain a pupil to teach, but Masamune my training isn't easy and I hope you don't expect special treatment! (Masamune nodded as he smirk confidently.)

Masamune: Wasn't expecting to, we're here to work, not to be on vacation! (Ryubi placed his hand in the ballot and when he pulled a ball with a G on it he shows it to the others as Goku got excellent.)

Goku: This is great, not only will I train you, but you get to go to space helping us find the dragon balls.

Ryubi: Awesome! I get to go to outer space! I won't disappoint you, Goku! (Momoko picked a P ball thus being Piccolo's student, Kanzaku grabbed a G ball becoming Goku's student, Soso picked a V ball becoming a pupil of Vegeta, Shoko picked a G ball becoming Goku's student, Yukimura picked a P ball becoming Piccolo's student, Kai picked a V ball becoming Vegeta's student and with the last three Saiyans: Hiroaki, Shuge and Yuko left and Hercule begin his announcement.)

Hercule Satan: Alright everyone, listen up. There are three Saiyans left that haven't picked a mentor, so the three of you can decide which can go first, but I must warn whichever you get, you'll have to stick to that mentor like glue. (The three new Saiyans were discussing who get to go first and after five minutes, Shuge chose to go as he puts his hand in ballot.)

Shuge: (Though: I sure hope to pick the right mentor. Piccolo seems okay, but if he's hardcore when it comes to training I don't think I can survive for less than a few days and Vegeta, that brute! (A short flashback appear as it shown the time that Vegeta grabbed Shuge by the collar and threw him out of the balcony from a few stories above. After it ended, Shuge was so pissed off as he gritted his teeth.) Throwing me out of the balcony like some kind of trash, he makes me very angry! (After cooling down a pit he turned a smile when he saw Goku.) I sure hope to get Goku though, he's patience, kind and brave as well. I sure hope to help him find the dragonballs and getting to go to outer space. I mean that's every Sci-Fi fan's greatest dream.) (As Shuge decided to grab a ball and once he pulled it out he shows it to everyone.) I did it! I got Goku as my mentor! (Everyone, excluding Vegeta who was smirking, were confused at Shuge's claim and awestruck at the ball he picked.)

Bulma Briefs: Shuge, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but you grabbed a V ball so that would mean – (Shuge became super shocked as he saw the letter he picked as it was a V as he was awkwardly scared at the person that starts with a V.)

Shuge: Vegeta's my mentor! (Screaming shockingly.)

Vegeta: (Laughing.) That's right, boy! That means I'm going to be very busy molding you into a man.

Hiroaki: I guess it's my turn! (Hiroaki grabbed a ball from the ballot as he shows it to everyone with a smile.) Look! I did it! I got Goku as my mentor!

Goku: Alright little buddy! Welcome to the team! (Goku happily picked up Hiroaki into the air as Yuko just smile brighten at the compassionate and connection he and Goku already are making as she walks to Piccolo and the other disciples.)

Yuko: And I guess I'm stuck with you, Piccolo! (Piccolo nodded gladly, unlike Ryutaro and a lot like Gohan, Momoko, Yukimura, and Yuko are determine to master her newfound abilities, was happy to become their teacher. Shuge was shock to know that Vegeta will be his mentor as Bulla approach him as she tap his shoulder.)

Bulla: Shuge, you're my dad's pupil now! That means we get to see each other more often! Isn't that great! (Shuge, even though afraid and infuriated with Vegeta, could not be mad at Bulla.)

Shuge: I know, but (Shuge turn to Goku and Hercule.) Excuse me, are there any other Saiyan survivors. (Goku rubbed his head as he tried to answer Shuge's question.)

Goku: Ah, no most of the Saiyans are dead!

Vegeta: Fool, if there were a lot of Saiyans already alive, there wouldn't be need for that wish to being granted! (Shuge was awestruck that a wish was the reason he became a Saiyan as he turned a false smile.)

Shuge: Can you please excuse me? (Shuge crying and running through the Capsule Corp halls as he was running away from the whole group not wanting to be a part of this as he was gritting his teeth and the waterworks were in his sight.) (Thought: Why? Why is it when there's something good happened to me in life, it always was gonna backfire at me? WHY THE HELL DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!? WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO KEEP ON SUFFERING!) (Shuge thought about Bulla as he remembered his past; it was a humiliating, degrading and dissatisfy childhood.)

[Flashback - 14 Years Ago]

(When he was child, he used to live in an orphanage after child services rescue him from his abusive father. While in there he was the brilliant, kind and helpful prodigy, even as a child, but despite his growing capabilities no couple would want to adopt him. When he was the age of seven, he decided to leave the orphanage, he secretly worked in the stock market under the alias Geruhito Zhuge, after making enough zeni to provide for himself, he bought an apartment in West City, as he began in his studies in kindergarten and in a shocking twist he skipped a few grades. In fourth grade, he was always alone and bullies would always picked on him until she came into her life.)

Kid Bulla: Hey! Leave him alone! (The bullies turn to see a young Bulla telling them off and leaving Shuge alone, as the apparent leader approach her, he kicked her in the head.) (Screaming) (Crying quietly) (After she felt to the ground, Shuge was shock to see the bullies' merciless nature. For unknown reason, Shuge grew angry as he surprisingly began to power up his energy as his aura appeared around him shocking the bully underlings and their ringleader.)

Bully Leader: What the hell? (Shuge instantly appeared behind one of the bullies as that first bully got knock out with one blow from Shuge as he glared a vicious look at them for hurting Bulla.) Ah?! Ah?! (Shuge instantly took down two more bullies as he face against the ringleader.) (Shivering fearfully) (Growling angrily) YOU SMARTASS! You actually beat my buddies, now you're gonna pay! (Bulla got up earlier and saw the whole fight happening before her eyes and smiles at Shuge for taking down the bullies and face fearlessly at their leader as he launched a punch instead of Shuge blocking the attack, it was Trunks who stopped it as the leader shivers to see a big kid before him and Shuge falling unconscious after using up all his energy on that fight. After Trunks beat up the last bully he look at the unconscious Shuge wondering who he is.)

Teen Trunks: Who's this?

Kid Bulla; Trunks, don't hurt him. He save me from those bullies. You see, they were picking on him and I wanted to stop it, but the big one kicked me in the forehead and that's when he punch out their lights. He surely taught those bullies whose boss. (Trunks smiles at Shuge for standing up for his sister and himself as he picked him up to take him home.)

Teen Trunks: (Thought: Whoever you are, thanks for looking out for Bulla. If you're really this good, then you're okay in my book. It hard to believe you can draw forth your energy even though you haven't done any training.) I wonder if you were a Saiyan could you have become a Super Saiyan.

[Flashback Ends - Present]

(The flashback ended with Shuge standing in the backyard of the Brief house with a few tears trying to stop the waterworks as he was approach by Bulla, who was concern for her friend.)

Bulla: Shuge! Are you alright? What happened? (Shuge looked down as Bulla began to know the answer.) (Sighing) It was dad, wasn't it? (Shuge nodded and Bulla hold her forehead with her hand because of her father's aggressive side.) I swear, he can't always use aggression to teach or socialize! Shuge? Shuge! (Bulla gently grab Shuge's shoulders as he faced her.) You know you're always okay to tell me what's wrong, but at the same time you got to do something about it. You got to defend yourself! (Shuge shivered angrily as he sensed the presence of Vegeta coming as his cover eyes began to glow green.)

Vegeta: Quit wasting your breath, Bulla. He's nothing but a coward. Even I can see it myself and I can tell he's been a loser since birth! Really Bulla, out of the most idiotic choices you made to befriend a weakling. It's by far the worse! (After hearing Vegeta calling his daughter's choice is stupid, that the last straw Shuge could take from any tormentor that passes through his life. Just as the others came to check on them to make sure Vegeta doesn't screw this opportunity to the new Saiyans up.) If you ask me I rather send him – (Surprisingly Shuge punched Vegeta in the cheek as it sends him a few distances away as everyone were awestruck that this new Saiyan, who hasn't even started training, is capable of landing a blow as Vegeta.) Not bad, boy, but I should warn you, never anger a Super Saiyan! (Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan, hoping to faze Shuge ended in failure as he saw the glare he's currently receiving from the youth.)

Shuge: (Humming)

[Super Saiyan] Vegeta: What's so funny!

Shuge: You think just turning into a Super Saiyan is going to scare me, you're wrong! I know all about the Super Saiyan from Trunks over the years. And from the stories I heard from Bulla, I know how to obtain it now! Brace yourself, bastard! (Screaming loudly) (Shuge continued to scream in rage and pain as his surroundings were quaking as he powered up as the ground soon joined Shuge's surroundings, but stopped as Shuge's hair turned gold blonde and his eyes became green with a golden aura around him. Everyone were shocked to see Shuge has become a Super Saiyan.)

Piccolo: I- I don't believe it!? Shuge's a Super Saiyan!?

Hiroaki: Awesome, so this is a Super Saiyan!

[Super Saiyan] Shuge: Don't worry this is just the first part! The next stage is – (Shuge powered up once more, ascending into a Super Saiyan 2 with his hair becoming spikier and lightning surrounding his aura. Everyone was even more shock to see this, Hercule was even more shocked.)

Hercule Satan: He- looks like Gohan back then at the Cell Games!

Gohan: Incredible! He's become a Super Saiyan 2!

[Super Saiyan] Vegeta: (Chuckling) Impressive. To think you might have actually surpass my son and Goten like this! It's still not enough to frighten me! Though I must say, you have potential –

[Super Saiyan 2] Shuge: I haven't finished yet. After the years I spend getting picked on during my academic growth and seeing that my new Saiyan blood has increase my power a lot more than before. I will show you this move! A level even you couldn't reach before Bulla or I came along! (Screaming) (As Shuge powers up even further into the next level, the entire atmosphere began to shiver like the earth quaking in fear.)

[Other World - Grand Kai's Planet]

(In Grand Kai's planet King Kai became concern for Shuge's plan to become the level after Super Saiyan 2.)

King Kai: No! Stop it, Shuge! Your body hasn't physically learn how to adjust to this amount of power! You do have talent, but if it's not tame then something horrible will happen! Anger alone isn't enough!

[Capsule Corp. Compound - Backyard]

(Back on Earth, as Shuge continues his power up as soon as his hair begins to grow larger and down as everyone were breathless to sense such power from a new Saiyan.)

Piccolo: It's unreal!? How is he generating so much power without any training experience? How? (While the others were shock and kind of scare, Bulla wasn't. On the other hand, she looked serious and was proud that her friend is now standing up for himself, especially to her father.)

Bulla: Do it, Shuge! (Goku was surprise to see another Saiyan finally acquiring the Super Saiyan form he achieved in Other World as he finishes power up with a flash of aura as it shine down for everyone to be dumbstruck to see it before their eyes. Shuge's hair has grown beyond the waist, his green eyes possessing pupils and his aura still brighter than ever with lightning. Vegeta was shocked to see it.)

[Super Saiyan] Vegeta: Impossible!? Your hair! Your body! You have become a Super Saiyan 3!

[Super Saiyan 3] Shuge: I hope you're ready, old man! Cause warm ups are over! (Vegeta cracked his knuckles as he flew toward Shuge, just as he was gonna punched him, he vanished before his eyes, but actually appeared behind him as Shuge threw couple of punches at Vegeta and a powerful strong fist to the stomach.)

[Super Saiyan] Vegeta: (Screaming painfully) (Then Shuge unleashed a Kiai at Vegeta sending him far away from the city as Shuge flew to follow him.)

[Grassland - Western Region]

(As it landed Vegeta in a grassland with no one around as he lands roughing with pain.) (Grunting) (Thought: Unbelievable! To think I have actually helped awaken his Super Saiyan powers!) (Vegeta forged a smile as Super Saiyan 3 Shuge arrived, Vegeta got up as he faces his first student.) I must say, you truly are a unique new Saiyan, boy! Especially for a bookworm –

[Super Saiyan 3] Shuge: The name isn't bookworm or boy! It's SHUGE! (Shuge moves toward Vegeta as they launches a lot of strikes to each other and blocking them with such reflexes until Shuge managed another powerful strong fist as Vegeta charged up an energy sphere.)

[Super Saiyan] Vegeta: Take this, Big Bang Attack! (Vegeta launches his Big Bang Attack directly at Shuge as the move engulf him as it cause an explosion.)

[Capsule Corp - Backyard]

(Back in the Briefs' home, everyone were shocked and surprised to see a new Super Saiyan 3 before their eyes. Pan was still expressing her shock.)

Pan: I don't believe it!? Another Super Saiyan and to top it up it was a Super Saiyan 3!

Goku: No kidding, Pan. It took me about almost seven years to achieve Super Saiyan 3 in Other World. I'm just as shock as the rest of you! (The new Saiyans were shockingly surprised as the rest of the Z Fighters to actually see the Super Saiyan transformations. Among them, Hiroaki was quite the opposite of shock, and astonish to see the power of the Saiyan race.)

Hiroaki: That was OUTRAGEOUS! (Everyone was surprised to see Hiroaki admiring the Super Saiyan form. Hiroaki turns to Goku, hoping to unlock his Super Saiyan form.) Goku. Shuge was able to become a Super Saiyan, so does that mean we should be able to it too. (Goku nodded to his suggestion.)

Goku: That's right. But of course, you need to first train hard in order to become a Super Saiyan! Or maybe you need the right motivation to become one. (After hearing Goku's examples to become a Super Saiyan, Hiroaki began to power up and once again the others to shock to see another new Super Saiyan.) (Gasping)

[Super Saiyan] Hiroaki: I did it! I'm a Super Saiyan! (To add more shock even Ryutaro was surprised to see his little brother achieve the Super Saiyan form at such a young age.)

Ryutaro: Is this really a Super Saiyan? (Thought: I don't believe it!? He's already a Super Saiyan before me!?) (Hiroaki now had blonde hair with green eyes and a golden aura. Goku, on the other hand, was bursting with excitement to see another of the new Saiyans going Super Saiyan.)

Goku: That was awesome!

All: HUH!? (Goku was going super astounded at the growth of one the new Saiyans so much it was almost like Goku was drooling.)

Goku: This is amazing! You can actually turn into a Super Saiyan! Oh, think much fun it will be to get the dragon balls and training hard to match our power levels. Oh, boy! This is going to be a splendid journey in space! (The others were speechless to see Goku acknowledging the little new Saiyan Hiroaki joyfully as Gohan starts to notice it by observing Goku and Hiroaki calmly and happily talking to each other.)

Gohan: It's kind of strange!

Pan: What is, Papa?

Gohan: The way they talk, the way they possess a few fears, how they're calm and ready for a new challenge, it's almost as if Hiroaki is a clone or a twin of dad's! (Pan was surprised that her father just measured Hiroaki to her grandpa. Even Chi-Chi could see it the resemblances between the old and new Saiyans.)

Chi-Chi: Come to think of it. Hiroaki does remind me of Goku when he was little! (Then a large explosion from the Big Bang Attack was heard by the others as they were worried for what Vegeta and Shuge are doing.

[Grassland - Western Region]

(Back to the fight, Vegeta smirks to see that he finished him off or so he thought.)

[Super Saiyan] Vegeta: (Gasped) (To his surprise he was Shuge, still in one piece, unscratched.) (Thought: Impossible! The Big Bang Attack was the second closest to my ultimate finishing moves! I'll just have to use this one then!) (Vegeta places both his arms forward aiming at Shuge as he charges another Ki blast.) FINAL FLASH! (Vegeta rapidly unleashes his Final Flash at Shuge directly. Finally believing that he came out victorious, Vegeta let out a mumbling smirk arrogantly that he has bested a Super Saiyan 3, but that changed when he was punched with a massive force in the back by Shuge.) (Gasping) (And as Shuge released another powerful strong fist. It send him straightforward toward a structure landmass as Shuge, struggling to maintain Super Saiyan 3, decided to end this by creating his own Ki blast move. Just as he was finishing, Vegeta furiously got out of the rubble and flew toward Shuge in another effort to beat him.)

[Super Saiyan 3] Shuge: This is it! Kokoroka! (Shuge dodged Vegeta's punch as he released Kokoroka directly at Vegeta as it was releasing a lot of energy that was sparkling in magenta and light that engulfed Vegeta.)

[Super Saiyan] Vegeta: (Screaming) (The Kokoroka finally ended after a few minutes, Shuge smirks proudly that he defeated a powerful opponent and tormentor in his life. He closed his eyes as he reverted back to normal, but falling to the ground until Vegeta, who surprisingly survived the blast, grab a hold of his wrist as he was badly injured and parts of his attire were in sheds.)

Vegeta: To think I was only angering you in order to awaken your Super Saiyan powers, I'd never imagine that I've discover a Super Saiyan 3 before my eyes. Perhaps there is still hope for the Saiyan race and you sure don't have the eyes of a coward anymore. I look forward to training you, Shuge! You've surely earn my respect!

[Capsule Corp. Compound]

(A few hours later, Shuge opened his eyes, thus awaken to see he's in a bed, presuming that he is back in the Briefs' compound. Covered in bandages and in a cozy bed, Shuge decided to rest some more when all of a sudden, he was suffering from a major headache as the next happen was that he saw a blighting light viewing a planet completely cover in metal, a baby-like robot in a tube, a giant golden gorilla with a tail and blue skin roaring and Piccolo standing in some kind of volcanic field with the vision later ending with the Earth blowing up in a year. These visions were enough to shock Shuge up and sweat a lot.)

Shuge: (Gasping) (Panting) (Panting) (Thought: What was that? A dream? No, it was almost real!? Like I could see the future.) (The door opened to reveal it was Bulla in a cute pink slip nightgown smiling to know that her friend is alright.) Bulla?

Bulla: Hey there, Shuge! How are you doing since your fight with my dad!

Shuge: I- I fought your dad!? Wait, I remember now! I turned into a Super Saiyan 3 and won? Unless he made up a story that he let me win.

Bulla: Actually what he said was one hundred percent true and the way you pulverize him. Man, you're truly one impressive new Saiyan, Shuge!

Shuge: You're not mad at me?

Bulla: Why would I?

Shuge: I just fought a member of your family and I could kill your father if I wanted to. (Bulla continues to smile despite hearing Shuge's intentions.)

Bulla: (Humming joyfully) I'm not angry, Shuge. I'm actually a lot grateful that you helped taught Dad a lesson in humility. And that just amazing how you became a Super Saiyan 3, I can't help but think that he must've planned for that to happen. (Shuge realized that what Bulla said was true, thinking back to the time he powered up to become a Super Saiyan to a Super Saiyan 3. Shuge smirks)

Shuge: Ah! So he anticipated that I had enough drive to achieve Super Saiyan 3, maybe he isn't a total brute after all! (Bulla laughs kindly as she probably thinks so too. After it died down a bit, Shuge has made his decision.) Bulla, I think I'm ready to finally start training with your dad.

Bulla: Slow down a bit, Shuge. First things first, you need to finish resting then you can worry about training. (Shuge nodded and saw that Bulla hasn't left the room.) Shuge, remember when we were kids that either of us were hurt we would sleep together right? (Shuge blushed mad at the mention of that promise after all they were only children at that time before puberty, but Bulla decided to get on his bed at the other side, holding close to him.) I want to do whatever it takes to help you recover and besides whenever I'm close to you, I feel much safer! (Bulla went to bed sleeping as Shuge smile happily to have Bulla close to him, as his heart rates were a bit rapid as a sign of love, Shuge kissed Bulla on the forehead.)

Shuge: Night, Bulla! (Shuge slept as well for a good night. The next day as the space ship was finally launch into space for the quest for the black star dragon balls. Goten was in burnt clothes and still on the phone.)

Goten: Still there? Good! Guess what? Change of plans, my schedule cleared up!

[Capsule Corp. Compound - Gravity Room]

(Then at the Gravity Chamber, Vegeta faces toward his students, for the males they wear a Saiyan armor with a full blue body suit, white gloves and boots and for Kai it was exactly a look but with no sleeves and her full body suit was red. Just then Shuge arrived in the chamber completely suit up as Vegeta turns to him.)

Vegeta: You're late! Still better late than never, now get in line. You may be a Super Saiyan 3, but you still have a long way to go in order to master your powers. (Shuge proudly nodded with Kai, Masamune and Soso.) For the next ten to eleven months I will be training you all into unlocking your Super Saiyan powers and to help develop your skills and abilities in your growths. If it's possible, one of you may gain enough strength and power to surpass Kakarot and I as you all will become a new foundation in order to help reclaim our place as the ultimate warrior race, but unlike our ancestors we will use our powers to protect and save the lives of the innocence from Earth and any other planets in the universe. We'll start at 5x Earth's gravity, come at me with everything you got! (The disciples of Vegeta became to rush toward Vegeta as the intense eleven months training begins.)


End file.
